


Mr Blue Sky

by pure_shores



Series: You Were Red and You Liked Me Because I Was Blue [7]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, No Beta, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, crankiplier - Freeform, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_shores/pseuds/pure_shores
Summary: It's moving in day! The boys get up to their usual fluffy, vomit-inducing romantic shenanigans whilst moving Ethan's stuff into Mark's house.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: You Were Red and You Liked Me Because I Was Blue [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742731
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Mr Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read this series from the beginning I highly recommend it because this is a whole universe going on!  
> As usual, this is a work of fiction in an alternate universe and the boys are actually in very real relationships with their girlfriends so please don't bring up shipping/fanfiction with them, okay? Great!  
> Hope you all enjoy x

“Mark? Mark!  _ Mark.  _ MARK! MaAaAark…”

“God, Ethan, yes, what is it?”

Cheeks flushed red from exertion and a look of exasperation on his face, Mark appeared at the bottom of the staircase. He stared at Ethan, a hand on his hip, waiting for an answer.

The man in question turned around from where he was arranging some of his figurines around the TV cabinet. He stepped to one side and gestured to his handiwork, “What do you think? They look okay like that? You don’t mind how many there are?”

“My God,” Mark exhaled and sat down on the bottom step, wiping a hand over his face, “I thought it was an emergency. Plus, there’s still boxes to bring in, dude, can’t this wait til later?”

Ethan blinked a few times and then bit his bottom lip, looking guilty, “You’re right, that makes more sense… Sorry, Mark. I’ll stop and bring some more boxes in.”

“Ethan, wait-” Mark stood and walked over, pulling him in for a quick hug, “It’s okay. They do look good the way you’ve set them out. Let’s go bring more boxes in together, yeah?”

“Okay,” Ethan perked up again, kissing Mark’s cheek before they both headed out the front door to the rental van parked outside which had boxes inside containing all of Ethan’s belongings. Ever since Mark had asked him to move into his house, Ethan hadn’t been able to think of anything else. He’d wanted nothing more than to start packing up everything right away, but logically he’d known that he had to wait a little while to sort out the affairs with his landlord on the apartment before just uprooting himself and Spencer. And now, a month later, here they were on moving day. He’d asked Mika to watch over Spencer until they were done getting everything in so that he didn’t get nervous - Ethan wanted the move to be as peaceful and stress free for his dog as possible. It was a good thing that Chica was going to be around to help ease any nerves he might have when they began settling into their new home.

Ethan grabbed one of the boxes from the rental van and then carried it back into the house, grinning at Mark as he passed him. When he set the box down in the front room, he then headed back out and came upon Mark at the doorstep. “After you, Your Majesty,” his boyfriend imitated a posh, British voice and bowed as much as he could whilst holding a box, and Ethan giggled before quickly jumping off the doorstep and moving out of his way. “There’s only two more left, Eth, so I’ll grab the last one and lock up the van,” Mark called before heading into the house. With a nod, Ethan grabbed one of the last two, then made his way back, depositing it with all the other boxes in the front room. He began opening them all up with a pen knife whilst waiting for Mark to come in with the last one. As his belongings began revealing themselves to him, ideas as to where to put them in Mark’s - no,  _ their _ \- house bloomed through his mind.

One of the major things that stuck out to him was what they were going to do about his recording room. There was no way they could share since they both had consistent schedules that meant they’d both have to be in there at the same time, more often than not. So he needed a room for his own… When Mark appeared after having closed the front door and bringing in the last box, Ethan turned to face him with hands on his hips. “What am I gonna do about a recording room? Do you have any space to spare?”

After setting down the box he’d been carrying, Mark stood and smoothed some hair back away from his eyes. “You mean do  _ we _ have any space to spare? Yeah, of course - there’s the storage room, the guest bedroom… Whichever you’d prefer, it’s yours. We’ll rearrange everything once you’re settled.”

Ethan felt his heart warm at the reminder that this was no longer just Mark’s house but his too. It was  _ theirs _ . Truth be told, it had been for a little while now, he was almost always here in this space rather than at the apartment. It just felt like home to be here with Mark, Chica and Spencer, and it was the place that he felt most safe, comfortable and relaxed in. “Okay, babe,” he said softly, offering a wide smile, “Lemme go take a look at them both and I’ll see what I think.” Mark nodded and kissed his cheek as he walked past him to the stairs, heading up and having a nosey in the storage room and guest bedroom. He’d been in the guest bedroom a few times before, whenever he’d been at Mark’s too late to go home (before they got together) and had only really peeked inside the storage room. He’d dumped some stuff in there before, like when he’d cleaned up Mark’s recording room, but hadn’t taken much time to look at the room itself. As he flicked the lights on in each room, one after the other, he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, his eyes taking in the potential space he would have for recording in. The sounds of Mark downstairs unpacking his possessions had him smiling, but he tried not to get too distracted. This was going to be one of the most challenging parts of the moving process so it needed to be sorted first. He pictured in his mind the size of his computer desk as well as his backdrop and, after a lot of thinking, he had his answer. With a spring in his step, Ethan went back downstairs to see Mark sorting through the various cables for his computer setup. “Sooo I’ve made a decision.”

“Yeah?” Mark’s head lifted, looking at him with interest and then getting to his feet, “Which one do you prefer?”

“Storage room,” Ethan said decisively, nodding to reaffirm his decision, “It’s more similar to the recording room I had in the apartment.”

“Cool, let’s get your stuff up there and take out all the crap,” Mark decided, “You can help me sort through all of the useless garbage I’ve kept holed up in there for far too long at the same time.”

“Deal,” Ethan agreed, and they both began hauling his equipment up the stairs. Firstly though, the piled up stuff inside the storage room needed moving out. They both worked through it together, a few piles beginning to form out in the hallway - one for keeping, one for donating, the other for the trash/recycling. At one point Ethan opened a bag and immediately doubled over with laughter, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks from where his laughing began to become almost painful.

Mark stopped what he was doing and moved over to him, taking the bag from his hands and looking inside. When he realised why Ethan was laughing so hard, he pressed his lips deliberately into a straight line so he didn’t laugh too, but was finding it hard not to join in. “Really, Eth? So mature. They’re just sex toys.” But they weren’t just any sex toys, they were the ones they’d used in the cooking with sex toys Unus Annus video. One look at Ethan’s face-splitting grin had him laughing too, head tipping back and eyes crinkling at the corners as their giggles intermingled. He dropped the bag and laid a hand on his ribs as he kept laughing, every so often blowing air out of his mouth noisily to try and calm himself down, only to look at Ethan and start all over again. They couldn’t bring themselves to stop for at least another couple minutes and by the end of it they were both complete and utter wrecks. 

Ethan ended up laid on his back on the floor, a few giggles escaping his lips every now and then, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears but there was a huge smile on his face. “I’m so glad we decided Unus Annus was a good idea,” he said eventually, glancing over at his boyfriend who was sat cross-legged wiping at his eyes and chuckling, “It’s been one of the best things I’ve ever done.”

“Same here,” Mark agreed, reaching over and taking one of Ethan’s hands, then pulling it close to kiss the palm, “Especially because I get to do it with you.”

“Aww,  _ Markimoo _ , that’s so cute!” Ethan swooned theatrically, throwing his free hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint.

“Wow, don’t say it back, that’s okay I know the feeling’s not mutual,” Mark sniffed, letting go of Ethan’s hand and drooping his head to pout at the floor.

“Well,  _ duh _ , come on, I don’t have to say it,” Ethan giggled, “You know I’m so much happier because I have you in my life.”

“I guess so...” Mark continued pouting, letting out a long, heavy sigh, “Words don’t mean anything, I suppose…”

“Oh, c’mere, you asshole,” Ethan scoffed, getting up off the floor and pushing Mark back to lay down, then he straddled his stomach, “You need to stop that pouting right now.” But continue to pout Mark did, sticking his bottom lip out as much as it could possibly go. Ethan sighed and leaned down so they were nose to nose, leaning his forearms on the floor either side of Mark’s shoulders. “Usually it’s me who’s the sappy one,” he giggled, pecking the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

“Yeah, well it’s okay, I get it,” Mark sighed again, turning his face slightly to look away, though Ethan saw there was a smile threatening to ruin his sulky demeanour.

“Is that so?” Ethan began to smirk, eyes narrowing as he flexed his fingers before beginning to tickle Mark’s stomach. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes widened, first in shock, then in horror at the trap he’d fallen into. “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you loads of times how much I’m grateful to have you,” he grinned, still tickling whilst Mark squirmed beneath him.

“Not fair,” Mark said between gritted teeth, trying to shuffle and move around enough to hopefully shove Ethan off him. “You think you’re gonna win this?”

“I  _ know _ I’m gonna win,” Ethan insisted, moving his fingers around to tickle different parts of Mark’s stomach, then even moved up towards his armpits but Mark must have been expecting him to try there because he immediately clamped his arms in tight so that there was no room for him to even try there. With a soft snicker, Ethan shifted down his body and instead tried his feet which had Mark lerching up and off the floor to his feet.

“Truce!” Mark exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender, “I know you’re grateful for me. Now will you stop the tickling?” His face was flushed and he was watching Ethan warily.

“Okay, okay, but that means I win,” Ethan grinned, sticking his tongue out between his teeth and he got to his feet too.

Mark grumbled, lowering his hands and then letting out a puff of air. “Maybejustthisonce,” he said quietly, the words all tumbling into one.

“What was that?” Ethan teased, grinning more as he leaned forwards with his hands behind his back.

Sighing as if Ethan was asking him to perform a major task that was a massive inconvenience to him, Mark looked up at him, “Yes, okay, you won. Don’t get a big head over it…”

“Ha! Thanks, babe,” Ethan’s eyes crinkled as his grin softened into a smile and he walked over to kiss him gently, “Now, we’re getting distracted. Let’s get this recording room set up, yeah?”

“Yeah before I get attacked again,” Mark rolled his eyes with a smile, and he zipped up the bag with the sex toys in it, then chucked it into the hallway.

It took them a few hours to clear out the room, then get all of Ethan’s equipment into position in a way that he thought was comfortable and efficient. Turns out he had a little more space in here than he had at the apartment which was a bonus, so he was able to have his desk a little further away from the wall, maybe even put something up on the wall behind him in view of the camera. The stuff that  _ had _ previously been in the room before was now divided up into categories depending on if they were to be kept or not - the sex toys were being kept, if only as a memento of Unus Annus. Besides, they couldn’t exactly donate them and just throwing them out would be very wasteful. After throwing out the stuff that could not be donated, they left the other two boxes in the corner of Ethan’s new recording room for now. Once he was properly moved in, they’d have time to rearrange the stuff being kept to other places in the house and then take the rest to be donated. Gladly they flopped down on the sofa together after that milestone was accomplished and ordered food to be delivered for lunch. Mark got up to feed Chica who’d been wandering around between the garden and the various rooms around the house, and eventually after they’d lounged there talking and making out for a while the delivery arrived and they indulged in a large lunch.

Getting Ethan’s belongings into the other rooms was much easier - it was a simple case of shuffling around a few of Mark’s things to make room for his own, which wasn’t difficult since Mark wasn’t all that materialistic. The most fun was adding his clothes to the closet in Mark’s -  _ their _ \- bedroom. Seeing his shirts and hoodies hanging up alongside his boyfriend’s had his heart fluttering at the thought that this is where he lived now and was going to be sharing this living space with Mark for, he hoped, the rest of their lives. They even put up his movie posters around the walls and a few more of his merchandise items were strategically placed around the room. When he was happy with everything’s placement, he stood back to survey the room with his hands on his hips and Mark nudged him gently, “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s perfect,” Ethan beamed, turning and pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead and wrapping his arms around his waist, “ _ Our _ bedroom is the best. I can’t believe I’m finally living with you. I was so impatient, as soon as you asked me I wanted to grab my stuff and come here…”

“I know,” Mark smiled fondly and had one arm snaked around Ethan and the other stroked the back of his hair slowly, appreciatively, “I wanted the same. But I think it’s good that we waited, paced it out, you know? Now we can appreciate it even more.”

“True,” Ethan nodded and rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder, “God, it’s gonna take me a while to get used to the fact that I live here now. That we live here  _ together _ . Like… I’m gonna wake up and go to sleep here, with you, and when I get up in the mornings Spencer will be snoozing with Chica somewhere and… both our recording rooms are gonna be under the same roof… I’ll walk around the house doing chores and listen out for the sounds of you recording, maybe even poke my head in just to make sure it’s real…” He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, “If I’m dreaming I don’t ever want to wake up.”

“Ethan, you’re  _ so _ fuckin’ cute,” Mark said softly, close to his ear, and began pressing featherlight kisses all over his face, which had Ethan giggling like a kid and a wide grin spread across his face. “And you’ve made me the happiest man in existence now that I get to share my home with you. You know, even though I’d come back here to sleep most of the time and it’s where I’ve been for a few years now, recently I’ve always felt like this place was kinda empty and now I know it’s because it was missing you.”

Ethan could feel tears building in his eyes and he swiped them away, giving a watery giggle, “Why do you always have to say things that make me cry, godammit…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay, sorry Eth,” Mark pulled him in again, cupping his cheeks in both hands and looking at him with warmth and love in his eyes, “But I mean it. This place became so lonely when I started realising that you were meant to be here with me too.”

“I felt the same,” Ethan admitted, face scrunching up as he smiled at Mark, a few tears still trickling down his face, “Any time I was here, even just for a day, it felt right. Going back to the apartment and leaving you here was harder each time.”

“Well,” Mark said softly, kissing his forehead, lips brushing his skin tenderly, “You don’t have to ever feel like that again. Your home is here with me now and neither of us ever need to feel lonely again.”

~~~

Later in the evening, Ethan went to pick up Spencer from Mika’s place now that all of the major moving of furniture had been finished. On the ride back to the house, Ethan informed him about where his new bed was and that he’d have his bowl next to Chica’s so that they could enjoy each other’s company whilst they ate, all the important stuff. Parking up behind Mark’s car, they got out and Ethan led the dog inside, and he was immediately greeted by Chica who had her favourite stuffed toy in her mouth and she dropped it at Spencer’s feet. Ethan’s heart melted at the sight and he watched his dog pick up the toy, tail wagging as he walked into the living room and his nose was twitching as he scented out the wide mixture of his and Ethan’s stuff intermingled with Chica and Mark’s. His ears perked up when Mark walked through from the kitchen and he bounded over, tail wagging ferociously as he dropped Chica’s toy and nudged it at his feet.

“Hey Spencer,” Mark greeted as he bent and retrieved the toy, wiggling it about and Ethan grinned as the dog followed the action reverently, eyes trained on the object before Mark threw it across the room and both Spencer and Chica chased after it.

“I think he’s gonna be just fine,” Ethan commented as Mark walked over to him, taking his hand and they both watched the dogs play tug of war with Chica’s toy.

“I think we’re  _ all _ gonna be just fine,” Mark murmured, kissing his cheek as they moved to get comfy on the sofa and cuddle close whilst they watched the dogs play with each other, “Our little family.”

  
_ Yeah _ , Ethan thought to himself,  _ their little family was finally under one roof where they all belonged together. _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short because I just kept struggling with where to take it and I'm sorry if that came through when you read it...  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
